Life as Bella
by Isabella Renesmee
Summary: Story I have been writing,tell me what you think please PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Edward wrapped his arms around me, which was a comfort. As much as I trust Edward, the look on Jacob's face was like torture to me. He looked angry, but in anguish, sad, but ready to kill. I knew that Edward and Jacob were not the best of friends, but for me to watch a fight form between the two guys that mean the most to me? Edward must of been reading Jacob's mind because he shuddered and winced from the picture and held on to me tighter. A snarl escaped from his curled back lips. I couldn't let this happen...

"Jacob!Edward!Stop it now!" I begged, "For me, please don't do this!"

The anger faded slowly from their faces.

In unison, Edward and Jacob apoligized.

"What were you two ready to fight for?" I asked, confused, seeing as I had walked up as the fury began to fume through them.  
"You." Jacob said,quietly.

"Jacob...Please..." I muttered as I breathed in Edward's sweet scent.

Edward smiled down toward my face, that crooked smile I loved. "Bella, he's right. It was only because he knows that friendship is as far as it will go..."

"Jacob...I'm sorry, this whole thing is my fault." I said, tears forming in my eyes. Edward kissed my forehead as I watched the pain without the anger, return to Jacob's face. I slipped out of Edwards grip to hug Jacob. The heat from his body sent a shiver through me. I turned to walk back to Edward as Jacob walked away.

"Why is it always my fault?! Why can't I do anything right?" I murmmered.

"Bella, Calm down.It's not your fault! It's mine. I should have just walked away..." said Edward.

"Wait what?"

"Well...I made the choice to stay and fight when Jacob made the comment that I stole you from him. Told me I was an inconsiderate leech." Edward said, sounding guilty.

"Uh! It makes me feel bad, but still I can't understand you two. I feel guilty for basically turning my back on Jacob, but you know I want to spend eternity with you." I said as I smiled. Edward leaned down, his delicious scent overwhelming me, his lips a few inches from mine. I closed the gap and kissed him. As he kissed me, I could tell he meant it but I could tell he was holding back, and there was nothing I could do to make him let loose. Edward pulled back, his eyes wincing as he held back the thoughts and nightmares of attacking me. I knew my scent was overwhelming to him, like his was to me. But it had to be worse for him, having to hold back.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too,Edward" I said, and before I knew it, I was on his back and we were flying through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

When we walked in the door Alice and Jasper were staring mindlessly at the TV. It took them a few seconds to realize we were back.

"Hey Bella! Hey Edward!" she said in her peppy voice.

"Hey Alice!" I said, shooting a smile in her direction. Edward just smiled and walked toward his piano. I ran to catch up and leaned against the piano just as he sat down.

"What are you going to play?" I asked with curiousity, feverently hoping it was the song he had written for me.

"What do you want me to play, love?" Edward replyed.

I smiled and he immedietly began playing my lullaby. I closed my eyes and absorbed the music. when he finished my eyes flew open as a thought came to my mind.

"And to think at one time I couldn't stand him..." I thought, reminded of those first weeks at school. I began walking upstairs to Edward's room and before I reached the second step he was at the top.

When I got in his room, I walked over to his CD collection and browsed through. I choose a recording of him playing the piano and popped it in. Walking slowly, I went and layed on his bed,looking at him with pleading eyes. Edward shook his head but still came to lay beside me.

"Please?" I muttered.

"Bella. No." Edward said firmly and I knew to be quite.

Edward looked down and kissed my forehead. I then leaned up and made my lips meet his. I kissed him with the strength I had, which to him had to be nothing. I moved in closer as he wrapped his arms around me, his smell flooding my mind. His arms were still cold, but the tempeture no longer had affect on me. Edward pulled loose, my grip on him no match for his strength,rolled off the bed and turned off the music.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked staring at me with those gold-black eyes I loved.

"Let's go outside. To the meadow." I said with a smile.

Before I could blink, I was on his back headed downstairs. Soon enough we reached the edge of the forest and he sped up. His sweet-smelling hair blew back in my face as my hair whipped out behind me. The mist from the morning rain tickled my skin. I closed my eyes and breathed in Edward's delicious smell that over-took me. Just as we reached the meadow, the sun broke the clouds. Edward sat me down on the damp grass and pulled his shirt off. The sun made him even more beautiful. He layed down next to me, holding me tight. I traced his face and perfect, sparkling, chest with my fingers. When he noticed me staring he softly kissed my lips then ran his fingers over my eyelids and down my nose...

I woke up in a bed in the Cullen's house.Edward was laying next to me, watching me sleep. No doudt I had been sleep-talking again.

"What time is it?" I asked with a morning groginess to my voice.

"About 8:00 am" he said, smiling the crooked smile I loved.

Groaning, I said "Ok, What did I say this time?"

"Well, You feel bad because Charlie is stressed that your always with me, You want Jacob to not feel bad, and of course only you can know what you said about me." He said, winking at me.

I rolled over, laughing. I knew exactly what I had said.

"Well, I better get home to Charlie." I said.

"Okay" Edward said with sadness in his voice.

Before I knew it, he had pulled me downstairs and outside and we were in the Volvo. I ended up in my own thoughts and before I knew it we were in my driveway. I got out and headed toward my door.

"Hey, Wait!" he said, suddenly at my side. "What kind of guy do you think I am?" he said winking, "I'm at least going to walk you to the door,love."

"Fine.." I said, secretly very happy.

When we got to the door he kissed my hand. I unlocked the door and before I could even get inside his Volvo was already down the driveway. Smiling, I walked inside to greet Charlie. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Charlie! I'm home!" I said, waiting for a response.

"Hey, Bells. Glad your home..." Charlie muttered without any real emotion. I frowned and started some breakfast for him. As I flipped the pancakes he came into the kitchen.

"Bells? Can I ask you a question?" asked Charlie, not making eye contact.

"Uh, ya dad. What's up?" I said quietly.

"I may sound like a stupid over-protective dad...but are you...pregnant or anything?"

"DAD!" I said loudly, "No! What makes you think I am?!"

"I don't know. I'm sorry Bells, I just wanted to make sure. 'Cus your always over there, not coming home until morning." He said, obviously feeling bad that he even asked.

"Dad, NO I am not. I'm sorry...but you know how much I love him. But I'm not having sex with him."

Not that I haven't wanted to...

I shook the thought from my head, thinking of the many times Edward had avoided the subject, the fear of hurting me overtaking him. Charlie pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bells! The pancakes! They're burning!" he said, very loudly getting my attention.

"CRAP" I said, grabbing the spatula and flinging the pancakes toward the sink.

"Sorry Dad...I wasn't really paying attention." I muttered, starting new pancakes.

"Yeah, I could tell."Charlie said,picking my pancakes out of the sink and walking to the trash can. I frowned already missing Edward. I served up Charlie's pancakes, sat the syrup on the table, and stormed up to my room. I sat down and waited for my computor to boot up. As soon as I signed on, I started a letter to Renee.

"Dear Renee,  
How are you? How is Phil? I just wanted to check in with you. I'm feeling bad because Charlie thinks I'm having sex with Edward...I told him of course not but I'm not sure he believed me. I better go clean up my pancake mess (long story) so just email me back. I love you, Mom.

Love,  
Bella"

I was running out of things to say. But Charlie was just making me so sad and now I had to wait all day to see Edward. I decided I would drive down to La Push.

Walking swiftly in the now pouring rain, I jumped in my old Chevy and cranked the keys as it shuddered to life. Turning up the heat, I dried out my hair and jacket so I wouldn't be miserable. I pulled off down the driveway and began my drive.

When I reached La Push I drove straight to Jacob's house. Billy must have heard my truck, because with a frown, he opened the front door and pointed me toward the garage. As I walked I could hear Jacob grunting in frustration, probably working on his motorcycle. When I walked in he jumped in suprise even though I was positive he had heard me pull up.

With a sadness in his voice I had begun to reconigze he greeted me.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake...I'm really sorry for the other day its always m-" He cut me off mid-sentance.

"Bella, Edward's right. I should have just dropped it. You know I love you and I know you don't love me." Jake said as he stood up and walked toward me.

"Woah. That's were you are wrong, Jake. I love you, its just not in the same way you love me." I said, getting angry because I had told him this thousands of times. Thats when I noticed he was right in front of me. His hot hands cradled my face and I didn't move. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't bring my self to move.

"Ja-"

Suddenly, Jacob leaned in and kissed me, his firey lips a big change from the cold marble of Edward's.

"Jake! st-" I said, my talking muffled by his mouth. I pushed as hard as I could against his chest and he didn't budge. When he finished all I could do was look at him and shake my head. I turned and ran back to my truck as tears flowed down my face. As I opened the door I heard Jacob behind me.

"Bells, Please, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. BELLA! Please!" He said, his voice raising.

I pulled out and headed home, confused why it couldn't just be normal. Jake is my bestfriend, and he knew that, he just refuses to accept that that's all it is. I love him and like I said, its just not in the same way he loves me.

When I finally got home, I wiped my tears and went to the door. When I got inside Charlie was on the phone with Billy.

"...Oh...mmmhmm...well, sh"  
I stopped him before he could announce that I was back home. I dragged up the stairs and walked into my room. Laying down on the bed I closed my eyes,trying unsuccsefully for peace. Then, a knock on my window pulled me out of my trance. It was Jacob. And he did not look happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4:

I got up and slid the window open, scared of what was coming. I hope Alice is seeing this...I could really use some help. Jacob came in, his body alone warming my room from the rain outside.

"Why'd you run away from me?!" he growled.

"Jacob...You know why...You know exactly why." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Bells. You can NOT run away from me. YOU know that..."

He was really freaking me out. Why did he think he could do this? I glanced at the clock, hoping it was about time for Edward to show up for the night. It was 9:47 pm. All I had to do was stall for 15 min, because I could count on Edward to be on time.

"Jacob. Please, You know I love you as my bestfriend. It was wrong to...uh...do that. Edward...you know what Edward means to me."

"I do, and that's exactly why I'm here. You picked the wrong person, Bells." His voice was calmer now.

It was 9:50. Ten minutes...

"Bella! I said look at me!" Jacob was furious.

"Jacob, I'm looking. Please calm down." I said. Then he did the last thing I would have ever expected.

Jacob dropped to his knees and started crying. My jaw dropped and so did I. I didn't really care about the last five minutes. Jacob, my bestfriend, who pretends to be Mr.Tough Guy all the time, was sitting on my bedroom floor crying his eyes out. I wrapped my arms around his big body, not able to reach all the way around the muscle. Jacob's eyes all ready had my shirt soaking wet. As he cryed on my shoulder, Edward came through the window. With a suprise look, his eyes asked what was going on.

"I-It's Ok...I-I kn-know h-h-he's here." Jacob stuttered.

Edward looked as suprised as I had when I figured out Jacob was crying. Soaking wet from rain, Edward patted Jacob on the back and jumped out of the window. Jacob looked up.

"Bells, I'm so sorry for everything. I love you."

And almost as fast as Edward, he was out the window. I knew he had to have phased on his way down. My jaw dropped for the second time in one night. My floor was getting soaked from all this coming in and out of the window. Deep in thought, I went and layed on my bed. Edward, already dry, was by my side within minutes. I didn't notice until I felt an ice-cold kiss on the top of my head. I snuggled in to the bends of Edward's body, fitting like a puzzle piece under my thick quilt.

"What was going on, love?" Edward murmmered softly into my ear. My answer took a minute to form, his delicious smell clouding my mind.

"Jacob just burst in saying that I picked the wrong person. Edward...he...he kissed me today. I couldn't make him stop either. I ran off and drove home and pretty soon he came to my window, asking me how on earth I could have ran off. That I know I can't run away from him. Then he just fell to his knees and started crying!" My voice was growing louder.

"Shh...Shh...its okay..."

"I love you" I breathed in deep, not able to get enough of him.

Laughing at me getting off subject, Edward said "I love you to Bella."

Suddenly Edward looked up, very alert.

"What's wrong Edward? What's going on?" I said, trying to keep my worried voice a whisper.

"Shh...not much. We just woke Charlie. I'll be back soon." Edward said so quietly only I would have been able to hear it if there had been more people in the room. I pretended to be asleep as Edward leaped out of the window. A very sleepy, annoyed Charlie opened my door.

"Bells, What's going on in here? I heard talking."

Pretending I just woke up, I answered him.

"Huh? Oh Hey, Charlie. What did you say?"

"I said I heard talking." he murmmered.

"Sorry Dad, It was probably just me dreaming. Sorry...You can go back to sleep."

He left the room and I didn't let out my breathe until I heard his door close. I was the worst liar! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning I got a call from Seth, of all people. I knew right away that something was wrong. The fear and worry in his voice gave it away.

"Morning, Bella." Seth said when I answered the phone.

"Hey Seth, What's up? How are you?"

"Well, uh...I hate to be the one to tell you this but...-"

Oh no, here it comes.

"...Jacob's gone. He ran away."

My heart sank to the soles of my feet.

"Jake's...gone?" I stuttered,having a hard time forming the words.

"Yeah...Bella, I'm so sorry. He must have worked hard on hiding it because none of us read it in his thoughts. His mind was blank."

Tears started coming down my face. I knew this was my fault,just like everything else.

"Bella, are you there?" Seth questioned, sounded worried.

"Yeah..." I gasped. I couldn't believe it.

"He's really gone? Seth, you guys have to find him. Please."

"We're trying Bella. I have to go, Sam has got us split into groups for the search. I'll call you if I find anything out. Bye Bella"

The phone went dead before I could answer.

Oh God.  
Jacob is gone.

I stormed upstairs and plopped down on my bed when I felt a cool hand on the back of my neck. Could I handle Edward on top of all this going on?

"What's the matter, love?"

I stared up, trying hard to not get lost in his topaz eyes.

"Edward...Jacob is gone. Bye-Bye. Ran away." Tears rolled without break down my face.

A regular boyfriend you could expect to see a very smug look on their face, but knowing Edward, anything that brought me pain did the same to him.

"Oh Bella, Love, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to go looking for him? Would that make you happy?"

"I just want you here with me." I stuttered as I curled into a ball under my quilt. Edward layed next to me and I drifted to sleep.

"Bella, you picked the wrong person! It's supposed to be me Bel- ME!"

I woke as Jacob in his wolf-form fell off a cliff. Bawling, I snuggled into Edward as he wiped the tears from my face.

"Shh...Shh...love, its okay." I couldn't even speak. He began humming and I drifted back to sleep, thankfully to sleep the rest of the night without nightmares...

The phone rang the next morning and I was scared to answer it. It was Seth, I knew it.

"Hello?" I answered groggily to the voice on the phone.

Seth sounded horrible and sad.

"B-b-b-bella? Jacob...he...-"

What now? 


	6. Chapter 6

"...-he's...dead."

I screamed before I fell to the floor, the phone slaming against the wall. Edward came running from outside.

"BELLA?! WHAT'S HAPPENED?" Edward shrieked.

I couldn't see him, I couldn't breath, my heart wasn't working, wasn't beating, it couldn't be. This had to be a dream, a nightmare. The only part of my body working was the part that produced sobs and tears.

"BELLA?!" Edward was shaking my shoulders.

I heard him grab the phone, blinded by my tears.

"HELLO?? WHO'S THERE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH BELLA??" Edward spoke loudly into the phone.I could hear Seth, mummbling on the phone.

"Oh God...Oh...bye."

"Bella?"

I was unaware his arms around me. Every nerve in my body was dull, nothing hurt on the outside, but the inside was bleeding. My heart, broken in two. I curled into a ball, trying to hold myself together and at the same time, locking the pain in. Edward's voice was distant. All I could think of was Jacob...or what was Jacob. I felt faint, dizzy, black fuzz slowly surrounding my eyes...

I woke thinking it was any old morning, Edward laying next to my blanket covered body, until the realezation of yesterday sank in. I must have blacked out.

"Edward, was it a dream?" I said as fear of reality brought tears to my eyes.

"No, Love, I'm so very sorry. Please, don't cry."

Even that request, coming from the love of my life, could not be fulfilled. Tears poured out of the barrier that had been holding them in. Edward shuddered as he wrapped his arms around me for comfort. Nothing could ever make this better. I had to know what happen...if it was my fault.

"Hello?" Seth answered, quietly.

"Hey Seth...It's Bella..."

Trying to sound happier, he answered.

"Hi."

"Um..-" Choking back tears, "...Could you tell me...How it happened?" I asked, silent tears rolling down my hot cheeks.

"Bella, You don't need to know...It will hur-"

"YES, I DO NEED TO KNOW, SETH!" I practically screamed into the phone, half out of anger, half from sobs.

"Bella, you don't want to know!" Seth said back forcefully.

"yes...I do..." I murmmered.

"He...jumped off a cliff"

My screams echoed through out the house again.Edward walked toward the phone and put it back on the base. He bent down and wrapped his arms around me, trying to offer any comfort at all. What did I do to deserve this?

Weeks passed, Edwards arms around me day and night, the tears never ending.

Then, one day, when I was cleaning the floors in the house, I found a note stuck between the floorboards in my room. I slowly unfolded it...

"Bella,  
I am so very sorry it came to this. I love you with all my heart and my heart is slowly breaking day by day as I watch you with Edward. Bella, I imprinted on you, long ago. Thats why I couldn't be without you. And, as much as I don't like Edward, I knew that I could never take you from him, it would be a death wish. I'm sorry. I need you to listen and read carefully. In my room there is a pillow in the top of my closet. Go get it. I left you something. I love you Bella. Make Edward take care of you for me.

I'll always love you,  
Jacob"

The ink was fading from my tears. Jumping up, I wiped them away and ran downstairs and outside, grabbing my coat and keys as I went.Driving as fast as my truck would go, I finally reached the Black's house. Leaving the truck running, I went up to the door. Billy opened it, and as if he was pyhscic, pointed me to Jacob's room. I ran as my tears blurred my vision. I grabbed the pillow from the top shelf. It turns out, It wasn't a pillow at all. It was a pillow CASE filled with things of his. I cried as I pulled out the tuft of fur, the note giving me his motorcycle (and helmet), 789 Jacob's savings,a bracelet with a heart charm that had been carved, a "sorry" card, and a key with a ribbon tied to it that had "my heart" written on it with sharpie. At the bottom of the bag, I found another note.

"Bella,  
I'm glad you found it. I love you, and please don't feel guilty. I felt like I couldn't just leave and leave you nothing. you are Edward's, and Edward is your's, forever. I don't doudt it. Forever love, Jacob." 


	7. Chapter 7

When I got back to Forks, for the first time it occured to me that there was something more. The key wasn't just a symbol of his love. It was the key to his Rabbit. I couldn't believe Jacob would give ME his car. And, he was wrong, I did feel guilty how could I not....

That night I drove back to La Push and told Billy to keep the rabbit. Jacob's car had been his thing...I couldn't take that from Billy. And what would I do with a car? Crash it?

When I got back to the house, Edward was waiting on me. The look on his face suprised me. It looked almost like....lust...

This better not be an attempt to make me feel better, happier.

"Edward?" My voice revealed my suprise.

"Yes, love?" His velvet voice made my heart melt.

I went and sat cross-legged on the end of the bed where Edward was laying shirtless.

"What are you doing Edward?"

"Well, I thought, if I could give you what you wanted, I could see you happy again. Smiling."

He winked.  
I smiled.

Jacob had been gone 4 months, and his only request was that Edward took care of me, that I was happy. So maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. I glanced away for a mere second and when I turned back around, Edward had dropped ALL his clothes on the floor. My eyes bulged.

"Edward....are...are you sure?" I asked. My voice cracked as I questioned my eyes. I hadn't thought he could be any more beautiful.

"Only if you are" he purred.

I couldn't believe this. All the trying to get him to comprimise and now it was being handed to me. Struggling to put Jacob's death in the back of my mind, I pulled off my sweatshirt and pants off, leaving only my bra and panties, and crawled toward him. Edwards eyes turned violet, a color I had never seen before in his eyes. A memory flooded me as I remembered seeing that color in Rosalie's eyes right before she and Emmett ran off. Only now did I put the pieces together-arousal.

"Bella...Bella...beautiful Bella..." Edward whispered.

I woke up with the most amazing feeling. I couldn't describe it. And, a plus side, I was alive. Rolling over I met Edward golden gaze. He smiled my favorite crooked smile

"Good Morning, love, how are you feeling?"

"Thank you" was all I could manage to mutter.

Laughing, he replied, "You're Welcome. I have more control now then I thought I did."

I scooted closer to the icy panes of his sculpted body. Edward wrapped the blanket tighter around me, only for me to pull it away. I needed to be closer to him. Right as I closed my eyes to breath in his amazing scent, his muscles tensed.

"Shit!"

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Charlie's coming, and I'm laying naked in his eighteen year old daughters bed...? What do you think is wrong?"

There was humor behind his words.

I laughed and replyed "Toss me my sweatshirt, and get in my closet."

He started getting up as I heard Charlie aproaching.

"Hurry!" I murmurred under my breath.

He tossed me my sweatshirt, thankfully the one that is to large on me, and I quickly yanked it over my head, right before Charlie opened the door.

"Bella, What the hell is all the noise I've been hearing?!" Charlie said loudly.

Holy Crow, what kind of excuse is there for that kind of noise?

"Huh?"

I was trying to buy myself some time...

"Oh that?!" -I said, preparing the worst excuse ever-"I was just doing some jumping jacks. Ya' think I'll ever stop finding things to fall over?" I laughed.

"Come on now Bells, what kind of game do you think I'm playing? Where's Edward? I know he's here."

Cats out of the bag or in this case, Vampire's out of the bag.

"He's in the bathroom, dad. No big deal, he really was showing me some exercises. Sorry it's so early, his family is leaving to go camping soon, so he just came by to say bye, when I asked him what he knew about working out. If I stay this clumsy, which I will, I need to find some way to get some excercise. Relax." I said. I was obviously getting better at this lying stuff.

"Bella...You are an adult, and I could stand here and yell at you for doing God knows what, but I won't. Just be a little quiter, please. I was still asleep." Charlies voice drowned out as he stormed from the room.

I don't know if it was the amazing night I had or what had come over me, but I just started laughing. Edward came out of the closet and kissed me, which sent my heart racing and stopped the laughing.

"Thanks for the warning." I murmerred.

He didn't reply but just calmy held me next to him. What did I do to deserve him?


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, I was all smiles. As bad as it felt, Jacob was the farthest thing from my mind. But, he was getting his wish, I'm happy. Edward never left my side, its not like he ever did. We didn't continue doing IT, He refused. I just smiled and laughed it off...that's what he had been saying this whole time, and then he just gave it to me, right? There was only one thing I was worried about. Going over to his house.

"Hiiii Bella!" Alice bounded toward me, giggling.

"Hi."

"Did you have fu-" she began her question.

"Don't say a word"- I growled-"I already am going to have to deal with Emmett. "

Alice looked sad, but I could tell she knew I'd tell her later. I ran up the stairs and started toward Edwards room. Emmetts booming laugh made me jump out of my skin.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, F-U-C-" Emmett sang.

"Emmett SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

Edward came out of his room. He looked like he would kill Emmett, but it also seemed, that if he could, he would be blushing. I walked calmy toward Edward and winked at him were Emmett couldn't see. Emmett started to make another joke about my sex life, when I threw myself at Edward. His hands were on my hips, pulling my lips closer to his, and my fingers were intertwined through his tousled bronze hair. We went all out kissing. When we turned, Edward's arm around my waist, Emmett jaw was a few inches closer to the floor. Edward and I laughed, then turned and stalked away to his room.

"Rooosssaaalliee!!!! Commmee herree babee!" Emmetts loud voice called as I cracked up laughing.

I layed down on Edward's leather couch as he put on some music. He walked toward me and growled. I giggled, as sexy as he was, he was hilarious! Edward picked me up and sat me on his lap...I felt like a little kid. He kissed a familar path from my jaw to the corner of my mouth.

"Bite me." I whispered.

I was dropped on to the couch as Edward jumped up.

"Bella! Come on! I gave you one of the things you wanted! Can you just be happy for now?!" He roared.

"I'm sorry...really I'm sorry."

Edward was beautiful even when he was mad. Dazziling.

"Just...not now, ok?" he pleaded, and for a vampire, he looked very weak.

"MMhmm" I mumbled.

He walked toward me and kissed me. Just then, Carlisle called up the stairs.

"Um, Edward, Bella, You mind keeping it down up there?"

Suddenly, I was reminded of the strength of vampire hearing, and realized I was moaning as Edward kissed me, and he was doing the same.

"Yes. My apologies." Edward called back down.

A small laugh escaped my lips. Edward didn't seem amused.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked up.

I answered the question for myself. 


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie was standing at the door, her beautiful eyes evil slits. "Edward, why the hell can't you keep your hands off her? The day you kill her is the day all of us die. I hope you're happy." Rosalie glowered.

"Rose, come on!"

"No, just shut up, okay?"

I started to get up.

"Rosalie...I'm sorry. Really...I'll leave." I stuttered.

"Oh no, You wait until I am OUT OF THE ROOM. Don't come near me!" she screamed.

"THEN GET OUT!" Edward fumed, a growl rising in his chest.

Rosalie stormed out of his room. What did I ever do?

"Love, please ignore. If she has a problem I'll MAKE her leave. You and I aren't going anywhere." He mused, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll...um...try..." I blushed, the blood flowing quickly to the center of my cheeks. He pressed his cool marble hand against it, feeling the heat.  
"I love you," Edward muttered into my ear.  
"I love you too."

Suddenly, Alice bounded into the room. "Its time." She whispered, almost to where I couldn't hear.

"What? Time for what?! Alice whats wrong?" My voice grew more panicked every second.

"For you to....become one of us."

Unlike Edward, a huge grin broke across my face. "Why now?" I asked. I was to impatient to wait on Edward to translate Alice's thoughts.

"Because, the Volturi are coming. They want to know if Edward kept his promise. Edward...I'm sorry. It's now or never, and you are the only one to do it."

Edward nodded.

"You have to give me time to call Charlie and Renee. And I need an excuse."

Alice closed her eyes, looking forward to what excuse would work best.

"Bella-" She said as she rubbed her temples"-you have to tell them...You love them, and that you are going to College..." she paused.

"and..You have to tell them both that you are getting married to Edward, as soon as possible. Your college will be in Alaska."

I picked up Edward's cell and began to dial.

"WAIT!" Alice almost screamed in my ear.

"You have to tell Charlie. Just Charlie, not Volturi know that he will be informed. Charlie will handle it better than you think."

"Wait, you want me to tell Charlie your..our...secret?" I stammered.

"Yes."

I dialed the station and told Charlie to come to the Cullen's quickly. He heard the edge to my voice and headed over. Then I called Renee. She wasn't very happy, but I told her it was my descion.

When he got to the house, all eight of us where present, standing at the entry-way. It was time. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad...WE have something very important to tell 's kind of...a really big deal. But you have to swear on every life that is here, you will never tell a soul. Do you swear?" I tried to make my voice as clear as I could.

"Um..yeah Bells. Whats going on?"

I looked around.

"Hold on, Dad." I said as I grabbed Edward and Alice's arms. The rest of the family followed, leaving Charlie in the front.

"You have to show him." I said.

"She's right. I see it." Alice whispered.

" can do this!" Emmett pumped his fist.

"Game Time!" he yelled. I shook my was very much like a goofy older we got back to the entry way, I glanced at my future family.

" is something you probably won't believe. If I just said it...outloud...you definatly wouldn't believe me. So, We have to show you."

I grabbed my dad's arm and pulled him into the yard and held onto him tight.

"Go." I said.

All of the sudden, Emmett was at a large oak tree. He punched it one time and it fell. Alice ran around the house as fast as she possible could. Jasper, to my knowledge, not my father's, was calming my dad. Then, Edward stepped into a ray of sun breaking through the clouds.

"Wow." Charlie whispered.  
"Dad. The Cullen's are vampires."

"They're what?" He questioned. I wondered if Jasper's power could over come this large of a dosage of emotion.

"And, for their saftey,soon, I will be to."

"Ok. So let me get this straight. You all are vampires?-" he asked"-and Bella, shortly, will be like you? All...Pale, fast,strong, and....sparkly???"

Emmett's booming laugh shook the ground as Jasper "worked his magic".

"Yes,Dad. I don't have a choice. you can't tell Renee ANYTHING. I have to leave for this to happen, and she is under the impression that I'm...getting married and going to a college in Alaska. I'll be in Forks, Dad, after I, uh, change, but Renee doesn't know this. Are you ok?" I said, fearing that Charlie was questioning his sanity.

"Suprisingly, I am fine. Just, don't cause any trouble 'kay, Bells? Have fun at College...HAHA."

I thanked God for Jasper's power. Charlie could have been told the world was going to end and he would have laughed it off.

"I love you, Dad. Good-Bye." I felt my eyes tearing up, for possibly the last time.

"I love you too, Bella. Be careful out there." He smiled, but tears were flowing silently down his cheeks.

"I'll always be watching out for you, Dad." I said, as he walked toward the cruiser. We had pulled it suddenly sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She saw something.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked, her motherly instinct to worry about her children kicking in.

"He has to do it today. The Volturi leave in 4 Days. We need that extra day of time. Trust me."

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. When we reached his room, I was sobbing. And Edward, If he could cry, looked like he would be doing the same thing. He kissed me on my lips and I blushed for the last time.

"I love you." He cried.

"I love you too, Edward. I know you can do this."

He kissed every piece of skin visible and then kissed my neck. My heart rate sped up as he bit my neck and I screamed as I drew my last breath in as a mortal. 


End file.
